Lautaro (Civ6)
Lautaro (c. 1534 – 29 April 1557), originally known as Leftraru, was a young Araucanian toqui who achieved notoriety for leading the indigenous resistance against the Spanish conquest of Chile. He leads the Mapuche in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. The Mapuche maintain a strong Loyalty within their people, and can be a formidable foe on the battlefield, both offensively and defensively. Intro You did not liberate the Mapuche, young Lautaro—you inspired them to free themselves. Build totems to honor your ancestors and embolden their descendants. Such pride will fill the hearts of your cavalry as they redouble their raids into enemy lands. Stand with the Mapuche, axe-bearer, and cast a singular shadow. In-Game Lautaro's unique agenda is called Spirit of Tucapel. He tries to keep his cities' Loyalty high, dislikes civilizations that lose cities due to low Loyalty and likes civilizations that earn cities through Loyalty pressure. His leader ability is called Swift Hawk. It causes enemy cities to lose 20 Loyalty for each enemy unit one of his units defeats within their borders, and 5 Loyalty for each tile one of his units pillages within their borders. Detailed Approach The Mapuche will want to acquire a Governor early, using them both to strengthen Loyalty in their cities as well as granting their combat units the ability to gain experience faster on the battlefield. When at war, the Mapuche need not fear an opponent benefitting from a Golden Age. When going on the offense, fight within your opponent's borders to weaken the Loyalty in their cities. Use this to your advantage to create unrest to slow their production or cause them to lose cities that are already disloyal. The Mapuche Malon Raider is a powerful assault unit, but don't neglect training them even with a defensive strategy, as they are excellent at defending their borders from attack. A late game Culture victory is also a possibility for the Mapuche with strategic placement of their Chemamull improvement. Lines Lautaro is voiced by Anthony Nahuelhual. He speaks Mapudungun. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Your people take great pride in where they come from. It is clear they follow your lead. (Tami pu che poyeniefi ñi tuwün. Kimfali tañi inaken tami newen engün.) Agenda-based Disapproval: How do you lead such a boring people? Do they follow the example you set? (Chumngechi ngünewküleymi ayikekunuchi pu che mew. Inawentukeyngün kay tami femkey?) Attacked: I knew you could not be trusted! We have long prepared for this war. Have you? (Kimniefun eymi mew tañi maneluwnuam. Fentrentu pepikewaiñ tüfachi weychan mew. Eymi kay?) Declares War: It comes to war. Mapuche shall use your own weapons against you! Defeated: We resisted to the last, but it was too late … too late. (Afkentu newentufiyiñ, welu zewmangelafuy chem chumal… zewmangelafuy chem chumal.) Greeting: I am Lautaro, the Swift Hawk. Mapuche honor me with respect. Will I see the same from you? (Leftraru iñche, chi lef traru, pu mapuche feyentunienew. Eymi ka femaymi?) Unvoiced Delegation: Mapuche send gifts. The cloth is our finest work. The charquicán is delicious. Please accept these. Denounced by Player: Your deeds reflect your true nature. The Mapuche cannot stand you! Denounces Player: Mapuche use your name as a curse. Who can stand with you? Your friends turn their backs to you. Invitation to Capital: I will tell you of the capital of Mapuche, if you will tell me of your capital. Invitation to City: You approach Mapuche land. Do you seek to walk among our chemamull, and learn of our ancestors? Accepts a Trade Deal: You honor Mapuche with this. Refuses a Trade Deal: You offend me. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Lautaro's diplomacy screen shows a waterfall below a valley in the afternoon. * Lautaro is sometimes seen carrying a rapier on his diplomacy screen. When denouncing a player, he carries a stone tomahawk instead. ** Him carrying a rapier, despite being of European origin compared to his tomahawk, is a reference to his great victory against the Spanish. In fact, his rapier uses the same in-game model as the one used by Philip II. * Lautaro's leader ability is a direct translation of his name in Mapundungun, while his leader agenda references his role as a commander in the Battle of Tucapel. * By being portrayed as a teenager, Lautaro is the youngest leader ever in the Civilization franchise. Gallery File:Lautaro promotional art (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Lautaro File:Lautaro Bust.jpg|A bust of Lautaro (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) File:Lautaro Statue.jpg|A statue of Lautaro (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-lautaro-leads-the-mapuche/ Category:Mapuche